Le beau et le misérable
by Writer's Wink
Summary: Depuis deux mois, Newt fait partie d'une association venant en aide aux personnes sans domicile fixe. Son patron, Janson, le haït au plus au point, et ne lui donne pas de taches très amusante. Cependant, Hans arrive à le convaincre de laisser Newt accueillir un nouveau. Le jeune blond va alors rencontrer Thomas, un jeune SDF, crétins et intelligent à la fois.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Hey !

Bon, cela fait quelques mois que j'y pense, et enfin je me suis lancée ! J'ai écris un OS Newtmas ! Je vous présente donc la première partie, en espérant qu'elle plaira !

Il est possible qu'il y ai quelques fautes, alors je vous prie de m'excuser pour ça !

Bonne lecture ! :D

\- Prépare encore un pack Newton, ensuite tu auras fini ta journée ! Lança Hans à travers la grande salle.

Le blondinet acquiesça. Il attrapa pour la énième fois une boîte de conserve qui se trouvait dans l'étagère juste devant lui, et la balança dans une petite boîte en carton.

Depuis deux mois, Newton Isaac avait intégré un des nombreux locaux de la Croix Rouges de Londres. Trois à quatre fois par semaine, il s'y rendait, principalement pour préparer des packs, que les bénévoles distribuaient aux SDF.

À l'aide de ses deux mains, il referma le dernier paquet, et l'apporta à son patron.

\- Tenez monsieur, dit-il en tenant le carton à bout de bras.

Hans lui arracha des mains, et le remercia d'un mince sourire.

\- Je peux partir Hans ? Demanda le blondinet en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son sweat.

\- Je t'en pris, répondit Janson en lui adressant un demi sourire.

Le blondinet tourna les talons, et parti récupérer la veste qu'il avait laissé à côté des étagères. Il l'enfila, puis se dirigea vers la sorti des locaux.

\- Newton !

La voix nasillarde de Janson siffla dans ses oreilles comme un serpent. Il se tourna, pour faire face à l'homme.

\- Oui patron ? Demanda-t-il d'une maigre voix.

\- Je veux que tu reviennes demain à 8 heures ! C'est bien compris ? Ordonna Janson.

Newt hocha timidement la tête, puis quitta les locaux.

Janson n'était pas le genre de patron très aimable, et Newton était le premier a pouvoir en témoigner. On pourrait même dire que Newt était la « cible principale » de son patron, et tout particulièrement depuis que le blondinet avait mit fin à la relation qu'il entretenait avec sa fille, il y a un mois de cela.

Newton percuta une masse qu'il n'avait pas vu arriver.

\- Fais attention bordel !

Il n'eu pas besoin de lever les yeux très haut, pour s'apercevoir qu'il venait de bousculer un jeune homme – à tel point qu'elle s'était retrouvée les fesses la première sur le béton.

\- Excusez moi ! Lança-t-il en tendant sa main.

Le jeune homme balaya la main de Newt d'un geste.

\- Ça va je peux me relever tout seul, marmonna-t-il.

Newt haussa les épaules, et rangea sa main dans la poche de son sweat. Il voulut reprendre son chemin, mais le jeune se redressa juste devant lui. Il fût alors frappé par la maigreur de ses joues, la saleté de ses vêtements, et la crasse qu'il portait sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes le blond ? accusa le jeune homme.

Le blondinet baissa les yeux.

\- Rien ... rien.

Il toussa légèrement, puis contourna cet homme, sans attendre de réponse.

Il marchait, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son sweat, son bonnet réchauffait le dessus de ses oreilles, et un foulard enroulait son cou comme il le pouvait. Sa respiration se transformait en brouillard à chaque fois qu'il expirait. Newt accéléra le pas quand il aperçût la façade de son habitation au bout de la rue.

C'était une petite avenue éloignée du centre ville londonien, mais suffisamment proche pour s'y rendre en une dizaine de minutes en bus.

Il tapa ses pieds sur un paillasson avant d'entrer dans la maison.

\- Newton ? appela une voix quand il claqua la porte.

Le blondinet reconnût alors la voix douce et angélique de sa mère.

\- Oui, maman ? répondit-il tout en déposant son manteau et son bonnet sur le porte-manteau.

\- Viens me voir, s'il te plaît.

Sans perdre de temps, Newt se dirigea vers cette voix qui le berçait depuis dix-sept ans. Il monta des escaliers de bois, qui grinçait à chacun de ses pas. Il traversa un couloir, avant de s'enfoncer dans une petite pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, maman ? demanda-t-il en attrapant une chaise, afin de s'asseoir à côté du lit sur lequel elle était allongée.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Comme tous les soirs, Newton raconta à sa mère sa journée. La même journée lassante, qu'il aimerait parfois changer. Mais Eléonore ne se lassait jamais des paroles de son fils. Sa voix venait jusqu'à ses oreilles comme une douce mélodie. Une mélodie monotone mais angélique en même temps. Pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait qu'un jour, cette mélodie cesse. Doucement elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans la couverture qui la couvrait, puis ferma les yeux.

Newt parlait toujours. Il savait qu'il parlait dans le vide, mais savait également que sa présence apaisait sa mère.

Quand il eu finit de raconter sa journée, il déposa un doux baiser sur le front de la femme, avant de la laisser dormir.

\- Comment-vas ta mère ? demanda Aris à l'autre bout du fil.

Aris, c'était le meilleur ami de Newt. Ils se connaissaient depuis la maternelle, et depuis, ne se quittaient plus. Aris avait toujours été là pour lui, même dans les moments les plus difficiles. C'est lui qui l'avait récupéré en pleurs, au beau milieu de la nuit dans les rues de Londres, après avoir appris que Eléonore était atteinte du cancer des poumons.

\- Ça peut aller, répondit Newt. Enfin, je pense. Elle ne m'en dit trop rien.

\- Elle ne veut sans doute pas t'inquiéter.

Le blondinet souffla dans son téléphone.

\- Ne pas m'inquiéter ... Ça semble tellement absurde.

\- Je sais Newt ... Je sais.

Newt régla son réveil de façon à se rendre à son association à 8 heures pile, comme lui avait ordonné Janson. Il s'installa ensuite confortablement au fond de son lit, et s'égara dans ses pensées.

Le tintement insupportable le tira d'un rêve pourtant si agréable. Il grogna en attrapant son oreiller pour y enfoncer sa tête. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, il se leva, non sans peine. Il se prépara rapidement, sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il enfilait. Quand il fût prêt, il descendit les escaliers en veillant à ne pas le faire grincer, pour ne pas réveiller Eléonore qui dormait toujours. Il enfila son manteau, son bonnet, son écharpe et des gants, et attrapa une pomme rouge pour la manger en chemin.

À peine fût-il entrer dans le local, que Janson lui sauta dessus comme un animal sur sa proie. Prît de surprise, le blondinet recula de quelques pas, avant de regarder étrangement son patron.

\- Te voilà enfin ! Lança Janson à la limite du cri.

\- Vous m'aviez dit 8 heures monsieur, répondit Newt d'une petite voix. Et il n'est que 7 heures 55.

Janson grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, il n'avait visiblement rien à répondre.

\- Eh bien vas aider au lieu de rester traîné ici ! Ordonna-t-il.

Newton souffla discrètement. Il enleva son manteau, son bonnet, et ses gants pour les déposer sur une table. La fraîcheur de la salle l'obligeait à garder son écharpe.

Comme tous les jours depuis deux mois, Newt se mit à remplir des boites en carton. Dans deux heures, certaines personnes allaient déjà entrer dans les locaux pour réclamer ces cartons. Ces actes répétitifs le lassaient, mais savoir qu'il aidait quelques personnes grâce à ça l'aidaient à continuer. Lui même aura besoin d'aide bientôt. Bientôt il sera seul. Il ne sait pas encore quand, mais il le sait. Le cancer du poumon est incurable. Personne n'a déjà guérit de cette « putain de maladie », comme il l'appelle si souvent. Oui. Bientôt ce sera lui qui fera la queue dehors, dans le froid. Il attendra des heures pour avoir une petite boîte de carton, dans laquelle i peine de quoi nourrir une seule personne.

La voix de Hans le sorti de sa torpeur.

\- Newt, il faut que tu ailles aider aux chambres. Il y a un petit nouveau, j'ai convaincu Janson de te laisser t'en occuper. Ça te changera de ces boîtes à remplir.

\- Merci, Hans. J'y vais tout de suite.

Le blondinet reposa la boîte de conserve qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre dans un carton. Il alla chercher son manteau, son bonnet et ses gants, et sortit des locaux. Il traversa une petite rue, et entra dans des bâtiments similaires aux locaux. Là, il enleva ses gants, son manteau et son bonnet pour les déposer sur un porte manteau. Et, sans se retourner, il lança :

\- Alors, c'est qui le nouveau ?

Il entendit un toussotement, mais pas de réponse. Il se tourna donc, et manqua de tomber quand il s'aperçût que devant lui se trouvait le garçon qu'il avait bousculé la veille.

\- Toi ... Lança ce dernier d'une voix perplexe.

Newton s'approcha d'un pas menaçant. Il allait sortir quelques mots, mais fût coupé par l'entrée de Janson dans le bâtiment.

\- Newton ! Je te présente Thomas.

Janson vint se placer entre les deux garçons.

\- Hans m'a convaincu de te laisser lui présenter les locaux. Je compte sur toi pour être poli, et bien faire ton boulot.

Il se tourna vers Thomas

\- Toi, si tu as le moindre souci avec lui, tu viens me voir.

Le brun hocha la tête, puis la baissa. Newt fronça les sourcils, Janson l'intimiderait-il ? Finalement, le garçon aux airs de brutes qu'il avait bousculé hier avait l'air d'avoir un tout autre caractère.

\- Bien, continua Janson. Je vous laisse, j'ai du boulot. Newt, tu te souviens, tu commences d'abord par lui faire faire le tour du centre. Ensuite tu lui expliques comment ça se passe ici, et après tu lui fais remplir le formulaire de son adhésion au centre, s'il veut rester bien sûr.

Newt hocha à son tour la tête, puis attendit que Janson les laisse pour se tourner vers Thomas.

\- Bon, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix.

\- C'est toi qui a voulu présenter le centre au nouveau, marmonna Thomas. C'est tombé sur moi ...

\- Allez suit moi, soupira le blondinet.

Les deux garçons quittèrent le hall du local pour entrer dans un grand couloir.

\- Là, c'est les chambres, commença Newt. Tu seras avec une autre personne, malheureusement nous n'avons pas assez de moyen pour vous offrir des chambres solitaires.

\- Tant que je peux dormir ailleurs que dans la rue, je ne vais pas me plaindre.

Newt souffla discrètement. Il ouvrit l'une des nombreuses portes qui dominaient le couloir, et invita Thomas à y entrer. À peine passé le seuil de la porte, le brun se retrouve nez à nez avec un grand gaillard aux airs pas très sympathique.

\- Je te présente Alby, lança Newt. Ce sera ton compagnon de chambre.

Thomas déglutit.

\- N'ai pas peur, rit Newt. Il n'en n'a pas l'air comme ça, mais c'est un véritable bisounours ce mec !

Il se tourna vers Alby.

\- N'est-ce pas Alby !

Le concerné forma un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Je te préviens tout de suite mon petit gars, commença-t-il en se tournant vers Thomas. Il est vrai que je peux être un « bisounours » comme dirait le guignol qui se trouve à côté de toi. Mais à une seule condition : tu ne me fais pas chier quand je dors. Et si jamais tu oses, je te jure que je n'hésiterais pas à te garer une poignée de porte dans le cul.

Thomas recula d'un pas.

\- Tu m'étonnes que tu sois seul depuis des semaines dans ta chambre, pouffa Newt. Vu comment tu accueilles les nouveaux !

\- Hum, toussa Thomas. Je suis vraiment obligé de partager la chambre de ce taré ?

Newt et Alby le fixèrent en levant un sourcil.

\- J'ai compris ...

\- Bon, Alby je te laisse ! Je te le ramène tout à l'heure, enfin, s'il veut toujours rester.

Alby pouffa, puis se jeta sur son lit. Newt et Thomas quittèrent la chambre.

\- Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec lui, tenta Thomas une fois la porte fermée.

\- Plutôt oui, je suis assez proche des personnes qui viennent loger ici. C'est un peu comme une deuxième maison pour moi.

Thomas se mit à sourire légèrement.

\- T'as qu'à rejoindre le centre, je suis sûr qu'Alby se fera un malin plaisir de te faire des câlins à longueur de journée !

\- Arrête de prendre tes airs de racaille. Ça marche plus.

Le sourire qui s'était emparé des lèvres du brun se brisa. Il fourra ses poings dans les poches trouées de son sweat, et baissa la tête.

\- Aller, on continue la visite.

Une fois la visite terminée, Newt ramena Thomas dans le salon commun. Il le fit asseoir sur un vieux canapé, qui semblait croupir ici depuis des siècles, puis s'assit sur en face de lui, sur un fauteuil similaire.

\- Bon, commença le blondinet. Maintenant qu'on a fait le tour du centre, je vais t'expliquer comment ça se passe ici.

Thomas s'enfonça dans le canapé, et hocha la tête.

\- Comme tu as pu le remarqué, ce centre est un petit peu spécial. C'est une famille ici. Je ne suis là que depuis deux mois, mais ils m'ont intégré comme si j'étais leur fils, surtout les résidents. Alors pour commencer, tu ne t'embrouilles avec personne, c'est compris ?

\- C'est compris, chef.

\- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de prendre tes airs de petit malin, je sais que ce n'est pas toi.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu ne me connais pas.

\- Je le sais, c'est tout.

Thomas souffla.

\- Pour le règlement, enchaîna Newt. Pas le droit de fumer dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, pas le droit d'y emmener des gens qui n'y sont pas adhérés, pas le droit de se promener dans les couloirs après 23 heures, et un tas d'autre truc que j'ai oublié. Je te donnerais le règlement sur papier tout à l'heure.

\- C'est strict votre bazar.

\- Si ça ne l'était pas, ce serait vraiment, un bazar.

Thomas ne répondit pas, le blondinet avait raison.

\- Sinon, c'est levé 9 heures pour tout le monde. Le petit déjeuné commence à 9 heures 30, et se termine à 11 heures. Pour le repas du midi, il est de 12 à 14 heures, et le soir de 19 à 21 heures. Pour les activités de la journée. Comme tu es nouveau, les premières semaines tu iras aux coins psychologie. Tu vas leur expliquer ton cas, pourquoi tu étais à la rue, tout ça. Et l'après midi, tu iras avec Theresa, c'est elle qui aide les résidents à trouver un travail. Jusque là, son équipe et elle ont permit à une centaine de nos résidents de trouver un travail, et donc de pouvoir quitter le centre. Si tu y mets du tien, tu pourras y arriver sans trop de soucis. Quand tu as du temps libre, tu peux aller à la bibliothèque.

\- C'est sacrément bien servi votre truc.

\- Le but de note centre est d'aider au mieux les personnes sans domicile fixe. Alors on essaye de faire au mieux.

\- Ça me paraît trop beau pour être vrai.

\- Et pourtant te voici parmi nous ...

\- Au cas où j'en suis, autant tenter le tout pour le tout.

Newt soupira, puis se leva. Il tendit la main au nouveau, pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Je suis peut-être en difficulté, clama Thomas. Mais je ne suis pas handicapé je peux encore me débrouiller tout seul, surtout pour le lever d'un canapé.

\- Comme tu voudras, vieux bougon.

\- Attend, comment tu m'as appelé là ?

\- Tu as très bien entendu !

Thomas eut un rictus, il ne pouvait rien répondre.

\- Allez suit moi, lança Newt en se dirigeant vers la sortie du salon. Je vais te faire remplir le formulaire de ton adhésion au centre.

\- Qui a dit que j'acceptais d'y adhérer ? riposta Thomas.

\- Ose me dire que tu ne le veux pas, petit malin.

Un deuxième rictus s'empara du brun.

\- Allez, vient.

Les deux garçons étaient retournés au premier local, là où Newt avait remplit des cartons pendant deux mois. Ils déposèrent leurs affaires sur le porte manteau avant de rejoindre le bureau de Janson. Newt toqua deux fois avant que la voix de ce dernier lui dise d'entrer.

\- Je viens chercher le formulaire d'adhésion pour Thomas, dit Newt en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Premier tiroir de droite à mon bureau, répondit Janson sans aucune émotion apparente.

Le blondinet s'avança avec hésitation. Il tira le premier tiroir de droite du bureau de son patron, et sortit une pile assez impressionnante de documents.

\- C'est ça ? demanda-t-il en montrant l'une des feuilles à Janson.

\- Si tu savais lire, tu verrais qu'il y a écrit noir sur blanc « Formulaire d'adhésion » en haut de la page abrutit.

\- Ouais ... souffla Newt peu perspicace.

\- Allez sors de là, vas faire remplir ton formulaire au nouveau !

Newt ne répondit pas. Il sortit du bureau en prenant soin de fermer la porte, et emmena Thomas dans une petite pièce reculée. Il le fit asseoir autour d'une petite table ronde, et lui tendit le formulaire.

\- Je vais te chercher un crayon, lança le blondinet. Reste là deux secondes.

Il disparût quelques minutes pour réapparaitre avec un stylo bleu, qu'il tendit à Thomas. Ce dernier le réceptionna, et commença à remplir le formulaire. Newt s'assit en face de lui.

\- Il n'a pas l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier, le mec qu'on vient de voir, déduisit Thomas à l'aveugle.

\- Disons qu'il ne me porte pas dans son cœur.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Quoi, tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

\- Tu voudrais me dire toi, pourquoi tu étais à la rue ?

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose.

Newt soupira.

\- Tait-toi et rempli le formulaire !

Thomas sourit.

\- Je te le dirai, si tu me dis pourquoi il te déteste.

\- À quoi ça te servirait de savoir ça ? Et puis les aveux ne sont pas très équitables pour toi.

\- Je veux savoir, c'est tout.

\- Tu es trop curieux, sale bougon.

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de Thomas. Newt se redressa, et le questionna du regard.

\- Je suis sûr que tu meurs d'envie de savoir pourquoi un mec comme moi s'est retrouvé à la rue.

Le blondinet fronça les sourcils. Thomas avait raison, il en mourrait d'envie. Le brun devait avoir à peu près le même âge que Newt. Ça aurait pu être lui. Il aurait pu être à la place de Thomas, à visiter des locaux, remplir des formulaires, pour ne plus dormir dans la rue.

\- Tu as gagné, soupira Newton. Mais avant, fini de remplir ton formulaire. On y reviendra après.

Le brun sourit gaiment, heureux d'avoir réussit à convaincre Newt. Rapidement, il termina de remplir le formulaire, puis le tendit au blond pour qu'il le porte à Janson.

Newt invita Thomas à retourner dans le local des résidents. Côte à côte, ils marchèrent jusque là-bas, puis entrèrent dans le salon. Newt reprit sa place dans le fauteuil, et Thomas sur le canapé.

\- Commence, lança Thomas.

\- Bien. Il y a encore un mois, je sortais avec la fille de Janson. Je l'ai quitté, et depuis il me hait. Il voudrait bien me virer de son association, mais mon comportement ne lui permet pas.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as quitté ?

\- C'était pas dans l'accord ça.

\- Tu as toi même dit que les aveux n'étaient pas équitables, alors tu peux répondre à plusieurs question je pense.

Le blondinet soupira. Thomas était fort, il savait comment avoir ce qu'il voulait. Mais ce qu'il veut, n'a rien de très intéressant selon Newt.

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je suis curieux, c'est tout.

\- Trop, curieux.

\- Aller, répond-moi, pourquoi tu l'as quitté ?

\- Tsss

Thomas fronça les sourcils. Il ne le lâcherait pas.

\- C'était trop une fille à papa. On ne pouvait pas vivre sans que Janson viennent nous casser les pieds. Et, évidemment elle, elle ne disait rien. Elle trouvait même ça amusant.

\- Les filles à papa c'est chiant.

\- J'te l'fais pas dire.

\- Comment elle s'appelle ?

\- Theresa.

Thomas se mit à rire.

\- Pourquoi tu ris ? questionna Newton perplexe.

\- J'ai toujours trouvé que c'était un nom de pétasse.

\- Ne dis pas ça, tu ne la connais pas.

\- C'est vrai.

\- À ton tour ! Pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé à la rue ?

Thomas se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je sors.

\- Non ! Tu dois me dire pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé à la rue.

\- Je ne t'ai rien promis.

Sur ces derniers mots, il ouvrit la porte du salon, et quitta la pièce, laissant Newton seul, bouche bée. Ce dernier resta ainsi quelques instants, sidéré d'avoir été ainsi berné par un petit crétin de première. Furieux, il se leva, bien décidé à le rattraper. Il courut jusque dans le hall, espérant que Thomas y soit encore. Quand il y arriva, l'entrée était déserte, et la porte grande ouverte. Il souffla un grand coup, et renonça à le poursuivre. De toute façon, il le tiendra à un moment ou à un autre.


	2. Le beau et le misérable - Partie 2

Bonsoiiiiir

Je viens poster la deuxième partie de mon OS, encore une fois un petit peu long. Finalement, cet OS prendra plus que 2 parties, et je ne sais pas encore combien elle en prendra !

Sinon, bonne lecture !

P-S : Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne vas pas, je suis preneuse de toute critique construite ! 

PARTIE II

\- Hans ? appela Newt quand il arriva dans le local des cartons. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire maintenant ?

Hans apparût devant lui avec un énorme carton dans les mains.

\- Si tu veux m'aider, tu n'as qu'à trier ce carton. On vient de recevoir nos ressources en nourriture. Va donc dans la réserve pour mettre tout ça dans les étagères.

\- D'accord.

Le blond suivit alors les ordres de son supérieur. Il s'empara de la lourde boite, et alla dans les réserves pour trier la nourriture qu'elle comportait. Quand il eût fini, il retourna dans la pièce centrale du local. Il regarda la grande horloge accrochée au mur. 13 heures. Newt chercha Hans du regard. Il ne le trouva pas, mais aperçût en revanche Janson. Il eût un moment d'hésitation avant de se décider à aller lui parler.

\- Monsieur ? demanda-t-il d'une voix timide.

\- Oui ? répondit Janson froidement quand il aperçût Newton.

\- Il est 13 heures, je peux prendre ma pause déjeunée ?

\- Oui, fit une voix derrière lui. Et ne reviens pas après, tu peux rentrer chez toi, on n'a plus besoin de toi pour aujourd'hui.

C'était Hans, il portait encore un carton au bout de ses bras.

\- Va t'occuper de ta mère Newt.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui décides Hans ! intervint Janson.

L'homme lâcha sa boîte, et s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers le patron de l'association.

\- Janson, Newt peut rentrer chez lui ! Il est là depuis 8 heures ce matin, et en plus, on est dans une association ici. Tu as déjà de la chance qu'il reste avec tout les caprices que tu lui fais subir !

Il se tourna vers le blondinet, qui ne bougeait plus. Il avait arrêté sa respiration, et déglutissait au ralentit.

\- Newt, rentre chez toi.

Cette fois ci, Janson ne porta aucune objection, mise à part un pâté de mots incompréhensibles qu'il avait lancé dans un râle de colère. Timidement, Newt recula, puis s'enfuit du local.

Il tira sa clé de la poche de son manteau, et l'enfonça dans la serrure de la porte.

\- Maman ? appela-t-il en refermant la porte.

Pas de réponse.

\- Maman ? lança-t-il une deuxième fois, un peu plus fort.

Toujours pas de réponse. Inquiet, il s'empressa d'enlever ce qui réchauffait vaguement son corps, puis monta quatre à quatre les escaliers pour finalement entrer en trombe dans la chambre de sa mère. Le blondinet fût alors frappé par l'apparence inerte que prenais le corps d'Éléonore. Ses yeux étaient clos, sa bouche entrouverte. Son corps reposait sur le sol, près de son lit. Sans réfléchir, Newton se précipita sur elle. Il secoua son bras de manière inconsciente, et appela doucement

\- Maman ! Maman !

Mais Éléonore demeurait silencieuse, telle une statue de marbre. Newt déglutit. Il déplaça sa main vers la frêle épaule de sa mère, et la secoua plus fortement.

\- MAMAN ! hurla-t-il cette fois ci.

Rien. Ses cris, ses secousses ne servaient à rien. Le blondinet sentit soudainement sa respiration et les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. L'air avait du mal à entrer et à sortir de ses poumons, si bien que rapidement son cerveau se retrouva en manque d'oxygène. De petites pointes noires vinrent troubler sa vision, et de violents vertiges s'emparer de lui. Newton ne perdit pas une seconde de plus pour s'asseoir. Il n'était pas question de tomber dans les pommes maintenant. Il tenta de respirer plus doucement, afin de reprendre des esprits à peu près corrects. Une fois sa panique passée, enfin, presque, il se leva doucement, et attrapa le téléphone qui se trouvait sur une petite table de chevet. Il composa le numéro du samu, puis porta l'appareil à son oreille.

Newt courait, parmi les ambulanciers qui emportaient le brancard où reposait sa mère. Ils l'emmenèrent directement au bloc opératoire, et le blondinet du abandonner sa mère avant d'y accéder. Il fut tiré de force par des médecins, qui l'emmenèrent dans une espèce de salle d'attente, ou plutôt une salle où l'attente devient infernal au fur et à mesure que les minutes passent. Contraint, il s'assied sur l'une des chaises à sa disposition. Tout au fond de la salle, éloigné des autres. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il tira ses cheveux, comme pour empêcher les larmes de ruisseler le long de ses maigres joues.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

Newton releva les yeux. Il reconnût alors les vêtements sales et déchirés de Thomas.

\- Thomas ? s'exclama-t-il.

\- C'est bien moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- J'attends ma mère, elle est au bloc opératoire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

\- Cancer.

En prononçant se mot, Newt sentit une ruée de larmes monter le long de sa gorge. Cette fois, il ne pût les retenir. Il renifla, une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

\- Tu pleures ? demanda Thomas, purement naïf.

Newt secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Il coupa sa respiration, et essuya les larmes qui avaient réussi à sortir de ses yeux.

\- Tu pleures.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Thomas ? demanda Newt.

\- Newt ?

Le blondinet tourna la tête vers la voix féminine qui l'appelait. Une femme aux cheveux brunis le regardait gravement. Des cheveux blancs venaient varier la noirceur de ses cheveux, et des rides tiraient les traits de son visage endurcit. Elle vint s'agenouiller en face de Newt, attrapa ses mains, et les serras dans les siennes. Le blond la dévisagea, elle avait le même regard, le même visage sinistre que le médecin qui lui avait appris que sa mère était atteinte du cancer.

\- Newt ...

Le blond se figea. La voix grave de la femme avait glacé son sang. Une nouvelle boule se forma dans sa gorge, prête à exploser, le compte à rebours était lancé.

\- Newt, je suis désolée ...

\- Comment ? tenta-t-il de demander alors que sa voix vacillait.

\- Des caillots se sont formés dans l'une des artères de ta mère. Le cœur s'est arrêté de battre, et nous sommes arrivés trop tard. Ta mère était déjà morte avant qu'elle n'arrive à l'hopital, Newt.

La respiration de Newt se coupa. Il l'avait compris, à la seconde où il avait vu le médecin. Mais l'entendre de vive voix, entendre ce mot si atroce, si inhumain, c'était hors de lui. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Qui pourrait croire ça ? Qui pourrait croire que la seule personne qui n'ai jamais compté pour vous soit morte ? Qui ?

Son cerveau tomba dans un gouffre sans fond, emporté par ses larmes, par cette incompréhension, il se laissa aller. Un voile noir vint cacher sa vue, et son corps se laissa tomber, il sombra.

Il se réveilla dans une chambre blanche, trop blanche. Ses esprits revinrent peu à peu, il ne se rappelle pas de tout, comment est-il arrivé là déjà ? Il se redressa, les deux mains appuyées contre un matelas à peine moelleux.

\- T'es réveillé ? Lança une voix à ses côtés.

Newt tourna la tête, et fût surpris de voir Thomas siéger dans un fauteuil.

\- Non, je suis somnambule, répondit Newt froidement.

\- Tss ... Te fou pas de moi.

\- Pourquoi je suis dans un lit d'hôpital, Thomas ?

\- Tu as fait un malaise.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ta mère est morte, Newt.

Le visage de Newt s'aggrava. Ça, il l'avait oublié. Enfin, non. Il ne l'avait pas oublié. Il l'avait seulement enfoui, il ne voulait pas y penser, il ne voulait pas y croire. Il voulait croire que, bientôt, il sortirait de cet hôpital. Qu'il rentrerait chez lui, et que, comme tout les soirs, il irait voir sa mère. Il lui raconterait sa journée. Elle ne l'écouterait pas parler, comme tous les soirs, mais elle écouterait la voix douce de son fils. Et lui, ferait semblant d'avoir pleins de choses à raconter, pour que sa mère entende sa voix. Pour la voir sourire toujours un peu plus. Pour que les coins de ses lèvres remontent, et que son sourire vienne cacher son visage endurcit. Il voulait encore rêver. Il voulait encore avoir une famille. Avoir une présence corporelle dans sa vie de tous les jours. Embrasser le front d'Éléonore chaque matin avant de partir, puis chaque soir avant de dormir. Il rêvait. Il espérait. Il voulait.

Mais ses rêves, son espérance, et sa volonté, il les savait impossibles.

\- Je veux sortir d'ici, suffoqua Newt.

Thomas hocha la tête, comme pour acquiescer. Il se leva, et aida Newt à faire de même.

\- Suit moi, si tu veux sortir tout de suite, il ne vaut mieux pas se faire repérer par les médecins.

Newt posa ses pieds sur le carrelage.

\- Je te suis.

Les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent la chambre. On aurait pu croire qu'ils jouaient aux agents secrets, à se coller aux murs pour ne pas être vus, et à enfoncer leur tête dans leurs épaules en baissant la tête. Ils croisèrent plusieurs médecins, mais aucun ne les arrêta. Bientôt, ils trouvèrent la sortie de l'hôpital.

Ils marchaient côtes à côtes, sans vraiment savoir où ils allaient. Le silence pesait dans l'atmosphère, seuls les moteurs des voitures passantes le brisait.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Thomas.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait aller au centre ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de croiser Janson.

\- Rentre chez toi dans ce cas ?

\- Non.

Non. Il ne voulait plus rentrer chez lui. Parce que même si son inconscient lui faisait croire qu'il allait retrouver Éléonore en rentrant chez lui, ça conscience lui criait l'inverse. Il ne trouverait qu'une maison vide, une maison déserte, une maison sans âme, sans cœur, sans joie. Ce ne serait plus sa maison. Ce ne serait plus là maison où il a grandit, où sa mère l'a élevé. Ce ne serait plus la maison où les cris, les rires, les pleurs résonnent encore parfois entre ses quatre murs. Ce ne serait plus rien. Elle n'aurait plus rien de si enivrant, sans Éléonore.

\- C'est trop dur. Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi.

Thomas s'arrêta. Par la force des choses, Newt l'imita.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était, Newt.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Que je fais semblant de ne pas comprendre ce qui m'arrive ?! Mais je comprends tout à fait Thomas ! Je comprends trop bien même ! Je viens de perdre ma mère bordel ! Tu sais pas ce que ça fait toi ça ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Alors vient pas m'emmerder avec tes « Tu ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était, Newt. » !

Thomas recula d'un pas. Les yeux de Newt brillaient, sa voix valsait. Il allait éclater en sanglot.

\- Tu ne sais rien de moi, Newt. Alors ne parle pas de moi comme si tu me connaissais de puis des années !

Il avait haussé le ton, Newt était allé trop loin. Comment avait-il osé lui parler comme ça ? Jamais, il n'aurait du dire ça. Newt était loin d'imaginer ce que le brun avait vécu. Beaucoup trop loin de la réalité.

\- Excuse moi ... marmonna Newt.

Thomas souffla.

\- Je rentre au centre, viens me voir dans ma chambre si t'as besoin.

\- Merci, Thomas.

Le brun tourna les talons, et s'en alla en direction du centre. Newt, lui, resta seul. Il ne bougea pas, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il avait longuement réfléchis, avant de finalement accepter l'invitation de Thomas. Il s'était rendu au centre, priant pour ne pas croiser Janson. Il n'avait aucune envie d'affronter les remarques désagréables de son patron. Alors, comme à l'hôpital, il avait veillé à chaque tournure que Janson ne se trouvait pas à côté. Quand enfin il se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre de Thomas, il hésita un moment, puis cogna son poing trois fois contre la porte.

\- J'arrive ! avait crié une voix derrière celle-ci.

Newt avait reconnu la voix rauque d'Alby, il aurait préféré que ce dernier ne soit pas là. La porte s'ouvrit.

\- Newt ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Thomas est là ?

\- Ce vieux tas de plonk est avachi dans son lit. Je crois qu'il dort.

Newt entra dans la chambre.

\- Je ne dors pas ! avait clamer Thomas en se redressant sur son lit.

\- Alby, tu veux bien nous laisser, s'il te plait ? demanda Newt.

Le jeune homme ne protesta pas, et sortit de la chambre.

\- Assied toi sur le lit d'Alby si tu veux, proposa Thomas quand son colocataire avait refermé la porte.

Newt s'exécuta.

\- Alors t'es venu finalement. Je commençais à sérieusement m'ennuyer avec l'autre.

\- L'autre il a un nom.

Thomas souffla.

\- Il est con, pesta-t-il.

\- S'il l'est avec toi c'est que tu l'es avec lui.

\- Sans doute.

Newt se laissa tomber dans le lit. Il regarda le plafond, les mains croisées sur son ventre.

\- Newt ?

\- Oui ?

\- Il est où, ton père ?

Newt souffla. Il se redressa, et fit face au brun.

\- Pas là, il nous a abandonné ma mère et moi quand j'étais plus petit.

\- Oh ... C'est un con ton père.

\- Ouais.

\- Du coup, t'es tout seul maintenant ?

\- Ouais.

\- T'as envie de pleurer encore ?

\- Tu poses des questions vraiment débiles toi.

Le brun baissa les yeux.

\- Désolé, c'est que je ne suis pas habitué à ça.

\- Personne ne l'est, Thomas.

Il souffla, puis reprit.

\- D'ailleurs, tu dois me dire pourquoi tu étais à la rue toi. Tu es parti comme un voleur tout à l'heure !

\- Ouais ...

\- Dis moi.

\- Eh bien ... Mes parents m'ont viré de chez eux.

Il y a encore quelques mois de cela, Thomas vivait encore chez ses parents. Il faisait parti d'une famille heureuse, ses parents n'étaient pas divorcés, il avait un petit frère, très chiant sur les bords, mais sympathique dans le fond. Il avait tout d'une vie parfaite. Enfin, jusqu'à ce fameux jour. Jusqu'à ce fameux jour, où il avait avoué à ses parents qu'il aimait un garçon. Il lui avait fallu plus de courage que n'importe qui ce jour là. C'était une épreuve à passer, une épreuve difficile. Ce jour là, il avait fait asseoir son père et sa mère sur le canapé du salon. Il avait profité du fait que son petit frère soit au foot pour leur faire un aveu. Il avait pris sa respiration, regardé les yeux rassurant et impatient de ses parents, puis il avait tout balancé. Il s'entendait encore leur dire :

\- Papa, maman, je suis tombé amoureux.

Ses parents avaient souris de toutes leurs dents, ils s'étaient lever, pour s'installer à côté de leur fils. Puis ils l'avaient bombardé de question comme :

\- Comment elle s'appelle ? On la connaît ? Physiquement elle est comment ? Et son caractère ?

Thomas s'était alors mordu les lèvres. Très fort. Trop fort. Le sang avait surgis de ses lèvres.

\- C'est il ... avait-il murmuré en baissant les yeux.

À ce moment, le temps s'était arrêté. Ça y est, il l'avait dit. Il avait avoué à ses parents son attirance pour un autre garçon. Son courage avait surmonté sa peur. Il l'avait fait. Intérieurement, il soufflait. Il était soulagé d'avoir pu enfin le dire. Comme un poids qu'il portait sur ses épaules depuis trop longtemps.

Et puis, il y a eu leur réaction. La réaction malsaine de ses parents. Ils s'étaient écartés de leur fils comme s'il avait la peste. Leurs sourires s'étaient éteints.

\- Quoi ? avait dit son père, comme s'il n'avait pas bien entendu.

Thomas avait coupé sa respiration. Il aurait voulu leur mentir. Leur dire qu'il aimait une fille. Mais il était trop tard, ils avaient très bien entendu. Alors il se tut, et baissa les yeux encore un peu plus.

\- Thomas ... Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Le brun avait déglutit. Il tentait de calmer sa respiration qui jouait maintenant aux montagnes russes. Son cœur battait fort, très très fort. Il aurait parié que ses parents pouvaient l'entendre pulser dans son torse. Il aurait cru qu'il allait le perdre. Qu'il allait quitter son corps.

\- Je suis amoureux d'un garçon ...

Sa voix était faible, presque inaudible. Mais ses parents avaient bien entendu. Ils auraient préféré ne rien entendre.

\- Sors de chez moi, avait dit son père d'une voix terriblement calme.

Thomas l'avait regardé. Les yeux inondés de larmes, il avait fait basculer son regard entre son père et sa mère. Leurs regards étaient graves. Enfin, surtout celui de son père. Il fixait son fils, comme un inconnu. Thomas ne reconnaissait pas son père. Il avait l'impression de ne jamais l'avoir connu, de ne jamais avoir été rien pour lui. Sa mère, elle, évitait son regard. C'était peut être du dégoût. Ou alors elle ne pouvait plus regarder son fils en face, parce qu'elle connaissait le sort qu'il lui était réservé. Il devrait quitter la maison, et ne plus jamais revenir.

\- Papa ... sa voix était tremblotante.

Thomas sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il ne pouvait plus les retenir. Il pleurait, encore et encore. Il avait tenté de supplier son père. Il avait pleuré, crié, hurlé. Rien. Son père était resté impassible. Alors il avait arrêté ses suppliques. Et il était monté dans sa chambre, suivit de son père. Dans un sanglot incontrôlable, il avait fait sa valise. Enfin, il avait seulement pris ce dont il avait besoin. Ça avait été une humiliation. L'humiliation de pleurer devant son père. L'humiliation de devoir faire une valise pour partir et ne jamais revenir. Une humiliation sans âme, sans cœur. C'est comme ça aussi qu'il décrivait à présent son père. Sans âme, sans cœur. Il devait partir, et ne plus jamais revenir. Plus jamais, il ne verrait ses parents. Plus jamais il ne verrait son petit frère. Mais il les saurait heureux, en vie, en bonne santé, sans lui.

Il avait du quitter sa vie, parce qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un garçon.


End file.
